


Something Good and Right and Real

by fandomfan13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan13/pseuds/fandomfan13
Summary: Alex and Maggie go for lunch a few days after Maggie shows up at Alex’s apartment. Set a few days after 2x08.





	Something Good and Right and Real

**Author's Note:**

> A little blurb that came to me while at work. Had a lot of trouble getting this to where I wanted it to be, so hopefully it's not as clunky as I seem to think. Let me know what you think!

_ No one knows_. 

Alex can’t help but be amazed as it crosses her mind for the dozenth time that day. To any bystander, she looks perfectly normal standing with her team during a perfectly routine debrief. No one could imagine how her perfectly presentable facade masks one of the most severe internal meltdowns of her life, second only to her recent sexual awakening. 

She’s usually good about paying attention. J’onn keeps these meetings brief and to the point, which she’s endlessly grateful for, but today they can’t have been standing for more than an hour and Alex has been in pure agony for every second of it. 

The mission had been fine - mundane, almost, in how they’d quickly secured their asset and cleaned up the scene. Already Alex could tell that J’onn was wrapping up, so her anguish has nothing to due with the meeting itself. 

No. The agony stems purely from Alex’s own personal strife**.** Because Maggie is _ here_. 

_ Maggie _, the woman who had shown up at her apartment two nights ago with pizza and beer and a heartfelt confession that had led to the single best night of Alex’s life: spent sharing soft touches, and kisses, and parts of themselves that Alex hadn’t even realized she had within her to share. 

Maggie, Alex’s _ girlfriend_. 

They hadn’t seen each other since that night, though they’d been texting pretty much non-stop since the moment Maggie left her apartment. Seeing her at the crime scene that morning had nearly sent Alex into cardiac arrest, Alex having left her apartment in such a rush that she had failed to notice the text from Maggie letting her know the NCPD would be joining them on the case. 

They’ve been standing together while J’onn led the meeting, but for the life of her Alex has no idea what’s been discussed over the last half hour. Because Maggie’s _here_, real and soft and beautiful and Alex’s sole focus has been occupied with trying to figure out if the perfume Maggie’s wearing is the same one she wore two nights ago while they’d made out on her couch. 

It’s almost hilarious, how no one knows: about them, about Alex, about _ anything_. 

Alex feels something brush against her hand, yanking her away from the vivid memories of warm kisses and soft skin. (She concludes that yes, that _ is _in fact the same perfume Maggie had worn that night. It’s the only logical explanation for the flood of sensory memories that are currently frying her synapses.) She glances down to see Maggie’s hand resting on the console right beside her own. As she watches, Maggie’s pinky finger nudges hers, discreetly but very clearly intentional. 

Her cheeks burn with the effort it takes to keep the smile off her face. She sneaks a look at Maggie, but the detective gives no indication that she’s anything but fully engrossed in the meeting. 

Taking notice of the others, watching for anyone as distracted as she is that could pick up on the interaction, she lifts her own pinky and nudges Maggie back. 

A moment later, Maggie’s finger hooks over her own. 

She’d be ten feet off the ground, were she anything but human, with how her giddiness balloons within her chest. Hell, for once she’s just grateful that her sister is nowhere in sight. Had Kara been present, she would have undoubtedly given herself away with how hard her heart pounds against her ribs at Maggie’s touch. 

It takes a sharp bite to her inner cheek to keep herself physically in check, though the odd look she catches from J’onn sobers her pretty quickly. 

Heat rises to her face as her gaze skitters away. God, she feels like a teenager.

“Okay, it sounds like we’re all set for now.” J’onn finally says. The finality in his voice makes both women straighten and pull apart, Alex’s fingers left inexplicably cold at the loss of Maggie’s touch. “Detective Sawyer, I thank you for your help as always. You’ve been a great asset to the DEO as of late.” 

Maggie smiles with a gracious nod. “My pleasure, sir. I hope the NCPD can continue to be of service.” 

And with that, they break. Vasquez and Winn turn back to the command center as J’onn heads off in the opposite direction with the rest of the agents. 

Alex takes advantage of the momentary privacy to lean into Maggie and whisper, “I certainly hope so, too.” 

Maggie grins and elbows her gently in the side. Jerking her head towards the back, she says, “Walk me out?” 

With Alex’s nod, they make their way towards the exit. Alex can feel the warmth radiating off of Maggie’s body as they fall into step, and her mind can’t help but think back to what it felt like to feel that warmth pressed against her chest, those arms wrapped around her, the heat of Maggie’s mouth against her skin...

“So...um, what’s the rest of your day looking like?” Maggie asks casually, her voice snapping Alex back to reality. 

“Huh?” 

_ Smooth, Danvers _. The urge to roll her eyes at herself is almost painful. Making a fool of herself on the daily has seemed to be one of the unfortunate side effects of developing a satisfying love life. She’s found herself more often than not over the past few days desperately hoping the two won’t be mutually exclusive forever. She doesn’t think her dignity could survive it. 

“Your plans, Danvers.” Maggie repeats with a grin. “What are you up to today?”

“Oh.” Alex curses her utter lack of chill, the glint in Maggie’s eyes telling her she’d absolutely been caught in her reverie. “Lab work, mostly.” And she sighs at that. She usually doesn’t mind the lab, but today Alex finds she dreads the idea of spending the day holed up inside. She would much rather be out in the field trying to find a way to get to Kara (and if Maggie just so happens to have a full day of field work ahead of her, she definitely wouldn’t deny the company.) “I’ve got a few samples that still need testing. Maybe I’ll get J’onn to spar with me for a bit since Supergirl’s out.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.” Maggie pauses, glancing at Alex with an unreadable look. “Is she out on a mission or something? 

Alex frowns, feeling the familiar knot of anxiety that’s been tightening in her chest whenever she stops to think about Kara off on another Earth. “Yeah. Kind of. It’s, um,” She grimaces, not sure how to explain without revealing too much. “It’s complicated. The short answer is yes. That’s actually part of what I’m doing in the lab. Trying to see if there’s anything we can do to help her.” 

Her worry must be noticeable because Maggie pulls her to a stop with a gentle hand on her arm. Alex’s stomach flips as Maggie trails her hand down Alex’s arm to give her hand a squeeze, that simple touch electrifying. 

“Hey, I’m sure she’ll be okay.” Maggie says gently. “She’s invincible, right? Faster than a speeding bullet and all that jazz?” 

Alex rolls her eyes. “If you could hear how many times she says that about herself, you’d want to punch her in the face.” 

Maggie snorts. “I believe that. Sometimes I think I would, if I didn’t think my hand would shatter.” 

Supergirl always brings forth some of the more facetious of Maggie’s remarks, Alex has noticed. She resists the urge to brand it as jealousy, though the link is a little harder to ignore now that Maggie’s admitted her feelings for Alex. 

There’s a certain warmth that fills her chest, she’s ashamed to admit, at the thought of Maggie having been jealous of Supergirl all this time - though there’s certainly guilt attached to it, more so now that they’re finally together. She’s going to have to figure something out between Maggie and Kara soon. She can’t keep lying to Maggie about Kara’s secret forever with Maggie so wonderfully adept in her ability to “detect.” 

That’s definitely a ticking time bomb, she thinks to herself. 

“Danvers?”

Alex shakes off the thought for now. She has enough things to worry about as it is. “Sorry, what?” 

Maggie grins, clearly amused. “I asked if you think you have time to grab a bite to eat.” 

It takes Alex a moment to realize what Maggie’s really asking. “Oh. You mean - like - with you?” 

Maggie chuckles. “I might join you, yes. Only if you want, though. I don’t want to keep you if you’re busy.”

“No!” Alex replies quickly. “No, I’m not - I’d love to. Lunch, yes. Let’s do it.” She feels kind of silly asking, but she has to know. “Is this - um - is this like a - a date?”

Maggie contorts her face in thought as she pretends to consider. “Like...two colleagues going for lunch.” With a quick look to make sure they’re alone, she leads Alex to lean against the corridor wall, pressing up against her lightly. “Colleagues who just happen to enjoy kissing each other.” 

Alex smiles as Maggie follows that with a kiss to her cheek. “That kind of sounds like a date.” 

Maggie scrunches up her nose in distaste, and Alex nearly melts at how fucking adorable that makes her look. “No first date of ours will be during our lunch shift.” 

“Kind of sounds like it will be, Sawyer.” 

Maggie huffs, glaring playfully though her dimples betray the hidden smile beneath. “Alright, Danvers. Agree to disagree.” She kisses Alex’s cheek again and steps back. “You good with taking my bike? I didn’t bring the cruiser.” 

Alex’s face twists in confusion. “Why not just take one of our SUVs?” 

Maggie shrugs. “Saves you the hassle of taking it out of the garage. I can just drop you back off once we’re done.” Her voice lowers in register as she takes a step towards Alex, invading her space. “And besides,” She tilts her head, and her eyes flash with a hunger that has little to do with food as she looks Alex over. “Why wouldn’t you want to ride with me?” 

Alex swallows hard, eyes glued to the swing in Maggie’s hips as she watches her walk away. 

Why, indeed. 

* * *

They end up at a casual Italian spot just a few doors down from Noonan’s. Apparently it was prime lunch hour because Noonan’s had been packed. Alex had only been slightly relieved when the hostess had let them know there were no tables available.

Not that she expects Kara to waltz in directly from Earth 1, but just in case her sister decides to stop for a crueller before informing Alex she’s back on this planet, Alex nevertheless is grateful to avoid the risk. 

Alex gives her thanks to the waitress as she refills their water and leaves them with a nod. 

  
When she turns back to Maggie, she finds the detective’s eyes on her already, a fond smile lighting Maggie’s face as she rests her chin in her hand. 

A flush creeps up Alex’s face, hyper aware of the attention. “What?” 

Maggie’s smile widens, her eyes flickering over Alex’s face. She reaches over and fingers a lock of Alex’s hair where it hangs barely touching her shoulder. “Your hair’s getting longer.” 

Tingles ripple across Alex’s scalp at Maggie’s touch. She runs her hand through her hair self consciously. “I know. I need a haircut soon.” 

Maggie shrugs, giving the lock a playful tug before retracting her hand. “I like it.” 

Alex rolls her eyes playfully, dutifully ignoring the blush staining her cheeks, and points a finger at Maggie’s half eaten food. “Eat your lunch, Maggie.” 

It earns her a chuckle from Maggie, who backs down with a playful wink. She twirls a fork-full of pasta delicately and offers it to Alex. “Want a bite?” 

The smirk on Maggie’s face is most definitely a challenge and, well, Alex has never been one to back down from a challenge - despite how her pulse suddenly rivals that of a galloping horse. 

She purposefully keeps eye contact as she leans over the table, letting Maggie guide the fork into her mouth. The pasta is good, but the look on Maggie’s face as Alex licks her lips might be her favorite thing about the whole meal. 

“And this still isn’t a date?” she jokes around her mouthful**. **

“I’m starting to think you just want this to be the first date to get out of planning the second one.” Maggie teases.

Alex nearly chokes as she swallows in her haste to reply. “No! No, not at all. I’d totally be down to - I mean, I’ve never really planned a date but - if - if you _ want _me to - I -”

“Alex.” Maggie places a gentle hand over Alex’s on the table. “Breathe. I’m just kidding.” 

Alex takes a deep breath. “Right. Sorry, ignore me. I’m just…” She waves her hands around in the air abstractly, as if warding off the unnecessary ramble.

“Nervous?” Maggie asks gently. 

Alex nods, teeth catching at her bottom lip. 

“Why? It’s just me.” Maggie says with a smile. 

Alex scoffs. “_ Just _ you.” As if Maggie could be _ just _anything. 

Maggie’s smile widens, cheeks creasing with her dimples to devastating effect - entirely proving Alex’s point. “Yeah, _ just _me.” She reaches over the table, and Alex’s heart nearly stops as Maggie uses her thumb to wipe gently at a crumb on the corner of Alex’s mouth. Her lip tingles where Maggie’s touch lingers, even after Maggie’s pulled away. “We’ve been hanging out for months now. The only difference now is that -”

“You like me.” Alex finishes, unable to keep the disbelieving grin off her face. She’s well aware she probably looks like a love-sick fool, but she can’t help it. 

The dimpled smile shining across from her makes her too damn happy to care. 

Maggie chuckles. “That you _ know _I like you.” she corrects. 

The words should be reassurance enough to calm her nerves, but the butterflies in her stomach increase tenfold. 

God. She might actually hurl. 

“Yeah, well…” Alex picks at her napkin, mostly to give herself something to do. “Apparently knowing that doesn’t help much.” 

Delicate fingers sweep a lock of her hair back behind her ear, drawing Alex’s gaze up. Maggie’s gaze is serious but soft, affection oozing from within those brown eyes. 

“I meant what I said the other night, Danvers.” she reassures, her voice taking on that low, gentle tone Alex is quickly associating with their most intimate moments. “You’re calling the shots here, okay? We go at your pace, whatever that may be. I’m not in any rush.” 

Alex takes a moment, letting Maggie’s words sink in as much as letting herself just _ look _at her, shamelessly and unabashedly. For her first admitted crush on a woman, she doesn’t think she could have chosen better. 

Fully cognizant of how in public they are, Alex shifts forward in her seat and pulls Maggie into a kiss. The kiss elicits a noise of surprise from the back of Maggie’s throat that makes Alex smile, but it only takes a second for the brunette to melt into it and kiss her back, hand flying to cradle Alex’s jaw. 

It’s chaste, for the feelings Alex wants to express, but it plants the promise of everything she intends to deliver between them. 

They linger together when their lips part, Maggie’s touch on her cheek keeping her frozen in place, unwilling to break the moment. 

“Wow, um,” Maggie clears her throat. “I’ll take that to mean we’re all good, then.” 

Alex grins, heart leaping at the noticeable shake in Maggie’s voice. Feeling bolder now, she grips Maggie’s wrist and turns her head into the touch, placing a warm kiss to Maggie’s palm before drawing their joined hands down to the table between them. 

“We’re good.” she affirms. 

A surprised smirk unfurls on Maggie’s face, eyes sparkling with mirth. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” 

Alex smirks. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” 

Maggie arches a strong brow, head tilting appraisingly. “Oh, yeah?” There’s a new challenge in her eyes as she surveys Alex carefully. 

Alex fights the blush she feels burning on her cheeks, willing her bravado to last. “Just wait till our first date.” 

At that, Maggie grins. “So you agree today doesn’t count?” 

“Yeah, you were right.” Alex agrees with a nod. She occupies herself with tracing random patterns over Maggie’s knuckles as she says, “I don’t think there will be any doubt when we finally do go out.” And she pins Maggie with a look she hopes is nearly as captivating as the one Maggie is giving her. “That is, if you do it right**.”**

Surprise flashes in Maggie’s eyes as a slow, sexy grin spreads across her face. The electricity between them is almost palpable as Maggie closes the distance between them, brushing their noses together. Her eyes, darkened with want, dart between Alex’s eyes and lips.

“Challenge accepted.” Maggie murmurs.

As they kiss for what already seems like the millionth time, Alex marvels at the path that brought them here. A month ago, the pain she associated with Maggie was enough to nearly send her back into the depths of the closet she’d hid in for most of her life. In a way, now she’s grateful for that pain - not for the hurt itself, but for the realization that she _ is _in fact capable of caring that much. 

Alex never envisioned herself falling in love (if that’s even where they’re going), but being with Maggie feels easy, and good, and right - inevitable, almost. With Maggie’s lips against hers, she can’t imagine ending up anywhere else. Love may be a ways away, but whatever they have now is undeniably as real as the initial pain that set them forth on this path - as real as any kind of love could be.

(And who is she kidding? She’s halfway to loving her already.) 


End file.
